lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2-074
' Object' #''': 074 '''Object Class: Mercenary Special Containment Procedures: TF2-074 is to be kept in a durasteel anti-gravity frame, set on a long platform in it's containment chamber. Said containment chamber should be guarded at all times, with personnel using geiger counters and special FrundTech energy readers to site anomalies in the orb. Testing is frequent, as to how important it is to understand this creature. While it is unknown if TF2-074 needs to feed to survive, Scoots claims he had observed it's original owners throwing meat at it. Thus, eight boxes of ten piece McDonald's white meat chicken nuggets is to be fed to TF2-074 every six days. If TF2-074 responds exceptionally well during testing, it is to be fed exactly eighty Big Macs and a can of Pepsi. Update: Three floating surfaces are to be put under TF2-074's legs at all times, by request of the Scootman himself. Desc TF2-074 is a large ball of dark energy, an exotic matter that permeates all space in the known universe. While this energy is converted into a sort of plasma, it retains it's ability to dissolve many other forms of matter. This usually includes human beings. TF2-074, unlike other Dark Energy reactors, has three legs protruding out of it's orb-like form, which usually squirm as it can't actually move. Studies show that TF2-074 is sentient, and responds to questions by excreting a previously unknown type of radiation, that leak onto a FrundTech energy reader and transmit an unknown language. TF2-074's only other ways of communicating are low moans, similar to that of a whale. Scientists have noted that the creature seems to have a saddening tone when dissolving a living being, especially that of a REFRACTED. Using jetpacks, it has been determined that TF2-074'a three spider-like legs are made of a newly discovered substance; dubbed "Spiderium". This metal is perfectly designed to not be effected by the dark energy's trait of melting things, including many layers of REFRACTED. Whether TF2-074 has a brain or not is currently unknown. Update: After a test to see how TF2-074's legs would react to a solid surface, it transmitted a message to an energy reader in an extinct African language, which turned out to be "Kwadi". It translates to: "Thank you". Recovery log ''' TF2-074 was originally contained by ex-Combine forces, in an abandoned Citadel buried under an Aperture Science research facility in New Mexico. They were living there since the Ten Day War was won by the Combined Forces in 1954, made up of human remnants from another universe, daleks, and synths. During a treasure hunt with Scoots, Lara Croft, and Dr. Garlic, the Citadel was uncovered and entered by the team. Many of the inhabitants either surrendered or escaped via escape pod, or killed, the Citadel becoming Scoot Labs property. TF2-074 was moved to Site-101 via helicopter. '''List of things that aren't allowed to be thrown in 074: *Grenades *Rockets *Dark energy *TF2-098 *Australium *Sauceolium *Human flesh *Any variant of gibus *Striders *Scoots *Dr. Bacon Category:Scoot Labs Category:TF2-000